


Left Behind

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hates what's happened since the beach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 12 - Amnesty Round 1  
>  Challenge 7 - Distraction

 

Sometimes Alex wants to rip the harness off and blow up the fucking world.

Most times he imagines methodically exacting payback against those who have broken everything.

He sees the Professor sitting in the wheelchair, lost in thought, and bristles. The loss of Raven reminds him of his own long missing brother. Erik’s absence (fuck calling him Magneto) stirs up memories of his brief time with Darwin and what could have been, them together. Nothing’s left but a torn thread waving uselessly in the wind.

Charles oozes disappointment and although Alex isn’t the cause he hates it all the same.

 

 

 


End file.
